spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Love
Jungle Love Patrick starts High School, and then joins the Peace Corps Season: 4 Episode: 13 Total Episode Count: 63 Prod. no.: 4ACX16 Featuring: Patrick Star, SpongeBob SquarePants Also Appearing: Sandy, Pearl, Plankton, Squidward, Fred, John, Tom, Johnny East, Evil Sea Monkey, Gary (Caveman), Karen (Cavewoman), Cheif Oleki, Loka, Hidalgo, Angela, Oopie, S&M cow, King Arthur SquarePants, Dr. Bunsen, Honeydew, Paul Reiser, Kevin Frederline, Will Ferrell, Joe Pesci, Sandy Duncan, Lou Cehrig, Vincent Gambini, Guinevere Musical Numbers: Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Plot: Patrick is excited to become a freshman at the local high school, until John tells Patrick about the "Freshman Hunt," a hazing ritual in which the freshmen are beaten with paddles by everyone. When Patrick shows up at school Sandy yells out "Freshman!" to lure over other students. After a short chase Patrick is caught, and is paddled by several people, including the mayor, playing a part in the movie Dazed and Confused. Patrick asks Squidward for advice In the meantime, SpongeBob, who has been unemployed for quite some time, goes to work at the Pawtucket Brewery, where drinking on the job is allowed as long as the employee can control himself. But SpongeBob can't control his drinking, so he is demoted to working for a mentally handicapped man whom he can't understand, but is more qualified than him (Oopie. Squidward tells Patrick about his time in the Peace Corps. Patrick decides to join the Corps and goes to South America, where he becomes popular with the natives. When he gets the tribe to dance, he is married to the chief's daughter, as dictated by the tribe's customs. When Sandy learns of this she immediatley travels down to the country with the rest of the gang. Disillusioned with his new job, SpongeBob is eager to go there as anyone else. Upon their arrival SpongeBob is seen as the richest man in the country with just $37. Many of the natives of the country the become SpongeBob's slave for just nickels and dimes. When Patrick accuses SpongeBob of "using" the natives to escape his troubles Sandy points out that is also what Patrick did. Patrick then decides to return to Bikini Bottom, telling his wife that he must leave her, casually referring to his status as a freshman. The natives respond exactly as the upperclassmen in Bikini Bottom do, so they the chase the gang with spears and poison darts. The gang escape on a seaplane, but forget Pearl, who is lieft face-down in the river riddled with darts and arrows. Cutaways #Paul Reiser does stand up #Cave Squabble #Sandy Duncan's glass eye #Not smarter than the average beaver #Effeminate male friends #S&M cow #Tootsie #Lou Gehrig #Kevin Ferdline's magic mirror #Muppet Labs #My Left Foot #King Arthur SquarePants #Will Ferrell Trivia *TBA Deleted Scenes #Razzing Patrick #Job search #D-Day relfections #The seniors are after me #South America #The jungle #Plankton's journal Rating TV-14: DV Gallery SA.png|French title card Jr.png|Japanese title card Adj.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 4